All is well in Eureka tonight
by messersmontana
Summary: Jack is taking Allison home after her narrow escape with death. He's going to take good care of her. Takes place after I'll be seeing you.


All is Well in Eureka Tonight

This is what I saw Jack and Allison doing after the mid season finale last week. It is going to be a long wait for the Christmas episode, and I can't wait. Jack is taking Allison home after her narrow escape with death. He's going to take good care of her.

This takes place after the closing scenes in I'll Be Seeing You. And I'm dedicating this story to all of my friends who have been sending me feedback. Thanks to all of you.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jack had just left Grant's office and headed to see Allison. He'd promised Grant that he'd say good bye to everyone for him, so he'd start with Allison. He walked into her office in the infirmary and saw her resting her head on her arms. She looked beat up and worn out, but so beautiful to him.

He leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. "Hey pretty lady, you need to go home and get some rest. You've had a rough day."

She looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile. "I was just waiting for you."

"Well, I'm here so let's get you home. I already let SARAH know that I won't be home tonight, so I'm all yours." He said as he took her hand and led her out of the office.

"I thought that you were all mine anyway." She said as they walked down the corridor.

"I am all yours, but I'm not letting you out of my sight tonight, so I'm going to stay at your house. That is if you will let me." He told her, knowing that he'd accept her decision if she wanted to be alone.

"Yes Jack, I'll let you stay with me tonight. After today, I don't want to be alone. It's not everyday that you find out that you died, then you didn't. But then again, this is Eureka. And if I haven't already told you yet, thank you for saving my life...again." She said as she stopped at the elevator doors.

He pulled her into his arms. "You're welcome Alli. I don't ever want to feel that way ever again."

They stood in each others arms until the elevator doors opened. Jack pulled away and took her hand, leading her into the elevator. He pushed the button for the lobby and pulled her back into his arms. "Grant is gone, and he wanted me to tell everyone good bye for him."

"I figured he'd leave tonight, but I kind of thought he'd say good bye in person." She said as she yawned.

"I know Alli, but he said that he wasn't good at good byes." He said as they walked out of GD together.

They got into the car that Fargo had made available for them and Jack pulled out of the parking lot. He looked over at Allison to see that she was already asleep. He smiled as he drove towards her house.

When he pulled into her driveway and shut the engine off, he looked at her again. He'd almost lost her today. Well, actually he did lose her today, but thanks to Grant, he was able to save her again. He still didn't totally trust Grant, and he wasn't sure he was completely out of their lives for good, but he'd give him credit for helping them again. He was going to give him the benefit of a doubt.

He really didn't want to wake her, but he needed to get her into the house without waking Kevin or Jenna. Jack leaned over and kissed her lips. "Wake up sleepy head, we're home."

She smiled, but kept her eyes closed. "That sounds nice Jack."

"What does Alli?" He asked her.

"Saying we're home." She said as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, it does. Come on, let's get you in the house and tucked into your bed." He said as he got out of the car.

Allison got out of the car too, and followed him up to her front door. "The nanny said Jenna went to sleep at eight and Kevin should be in bed too. I'll just go check on them and meet you in my room."

"Okay, but hurry. You need your rest. I'll have your bed all ready to crawl into it." He said as he watched her head off to check on the kids, and he went to her bedroom.

Allison checked on Jenna first and she was sound asleep. Then she looked in on Kevin. He'd fallen asleep with a book on his chest and the light on. She moved the book and kissed him on his head, without waking him up. Then she shut the light off and closed the door.

When Allison reached her room, she found Jack pulling the covers on the bed back and getting the pillows ready. "They're both sound asleep." She told him when he looked up at her.

"Good, now it's your turn." He said as he walked up to her, took her hand, and led her to the bed.

"You're taking good care of me Jack." She said as she sat on the bed.

"I'll always take care of you Alli." He told her as he helped her take her shoes off.

"I can barely keep my eyes open." She said as she took her jacket off and laid back on the bed. Jack covered her up and walked over to the other side of the bed.

Once Jack was in bed also, he pulled her into his arms and laid back. "Go ahead and get some sleep. If I hear Jenna, I'll get up and take care of her. You need your rest tonight." He told her and kissed her head.

"Normally I'd argue with you cause I cherish my time with Jenna, but I'm way too tired right now." She said and yawned.

"It's okay Alli, I've got it. Get some sleep, all is well in Eureka tonight." He said as he heard her soft snore. He soon fell asleep holding her securely in his arms.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Well, here it goes. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading it, please review.


End file.
